Contract Killer
by mizz-sandra
Summary: He had no dreams, he expected no future... She had her past, which she treasured the most...He was an orphaned child,.. she was a cherished little girl... But they grew up as fighters to survive this world... A world manipulated in the hands of one person... But will they stand by all let their selves be a pawn in his game? R&R, OkixKagu
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! been a long time! I was surprise people were still reading my fics and was encouraged, so I will post this thing that has been stuck in my folder for a long time...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama, but we all know that.

* * *

**Contract Killer**

* * *

Thousands of babies are born in one day, at the same time countless people die. That's just how life goes. Ever since little he has watched family, friends die. Car crashes, wild bullets, bank robberies, suicides. God, even freak accidents happen right before his eyes. If it was somehow fate to witness death more than the usual, then, why not make a living out of it?

Every time he would close his eyes he would return to that moment at the orphanage, a tall man wearing a black cloak jabbing a gun in the middle of his forehead. He could see it in the man's eyes he had already killed people younger than him. Brats the type where snot drips off their noses and flows like Ganges river which makes you want to kill them even more. But the way the little boy looked at him, not with anger not begging for mercy. It was a look that said he had seen more death than the average seven year old, probably rivaling his whole life's worth of shit. Those dull lifeless blood red eyes. They were a curse; he said it was a gift.

Opening them once again he would return to the present.

Time check: 09:05

Breathing steadied, eyes peeking through the scope and fingers on the trigger. A bearded old man in formal attire fixing his tie in the washroom was like a sitting duck served on a golden platter. "_Too easy"_. The moment he went to throw a tissue he just used to wipe his wrinkly wet hands with in the trash bin near the window ― the trigger was pulled.

It was swift and silent. Blood pooled at the tiled floor where his head, and the rest of his lifeless body, laid, brain splattered across the floor. There is no reason to linger any further so he placed the sniping gun in her case and bolted for the door, out of the roof, out of the building, and as far away from the scene of the crime as possible.

Death is inevitable. It is just that he makes money out of it. How else could he afford to return home to a penthouse room in one of the most costly hotels in the city? It was also the highest hotel giving the most spectacular view. Everyday you'd see humans waste their time with useless nonsense. Every day they would walk the busy streets without knowing all their lives could end with one twitch of his finger. The day would seize with him leaning in the terrace holding a cup of hot chocolate, acting as if nothing, out of the human description of the ordinary, happened.

* * *

Location: Store by the side walk

Oct 19,20XX; 07:09

* * *

A Clinging sound was heard as the Door opens

"Oh sougo! Just in time! Here, newly delivered." An old man in the store handed a brown paper bag. He looked way too jolly for his age of 59. He kept shoving the bag in Sougo's face as he stared at him with eyes half lidded in boredom. He thanked the old man and paid for it. This is how Saturday mornings are; usually that is.

"Where is she?" A ruckus outside the shop? So early in the morning as well. People really are scums aren't they?

He would have usually brushed it off if it weren't for the petite figure crashing into his chest leaving a loud **thump** sound

"So-sorry-"

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" Some girl wearing a hoodie collided with him. He ended up dropping the bag spilling the cocoa beans. _Fuck_. Yes beans not powder, it's really no different with people who prefer their coffee as beans first then grinding them into powder later on. Effort right, but isn't that how love goes? Love is driving for hours just so you could bring those golden brown butter fingers to a nagging old hag who spent half of her life raising you. Love is waiting in long lines and shoving off people like a mad gorilla just to get a copy of your favorite singers limited edition CD's. Love is giving your only son to a bunch of pigshits and be doubted of existence. Yeah, love is just bullshit.

He might have been too harsh but chocolates are the only thing left that is good in the world, take it away and his humanity spirals into chaos.

"Geez, i said I'm sorry"

"Maybe if you weren't wearing such stupid looking sunglasses you'd actually see where you're going"

"Fashion advice? Says the guy wearing a plain T shirt and worn out jeans" Brat. _Don't you know the ladies swoon over me? They come crawling on their knees just to plant their ugly faces on my shoes. _

"I think she went this way" said a voice which was probably the same one from before.

"Ohh? What's that, running away huh? Maybe i should call them in to join the party?"

"Mind your own business!" With that she angled her foot, twisting a little to the right and gave a bone breaking, tissue swelling and muscle aching kick to his shin. He is only human, he won't put up an act like some cool, badass terminator who doesn't feel anything, he won't pretend it didn't hurt; actually he's writhing in pain right now. She left twirling her body a 180, while he crouched on the floor holding his injured leg.

_Brat_

_._

_._

_._

Penthouse; 08:38

.

.

.

_Ring ring_

_._

_._

_._

Ring ring

.

.

.

**Ring riiiiiiiing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yo..."

"Took you long enough" the only thing worse than hot cocoa disappearing on the face of the planet was hijikata being born in the same universe. Hearing his voice pisses him off, smelling his dog food makes him want to puke a mile away, seeing his face makes him want to pull the trigger right in his temple with a loud bang!_ Tsk_

"How's the last work?"

"Hijikata, are you my mom? Stop checking up on me every minute or so."

"Shut up! Make sure you submit a progress report"

"Sounds boring"

He dismissed the disobedient boy's disinterest and continued. "Anyways, I'm sending you the details on your next job"

"Another love letter, I sure am popular these days."

"Ohh, I'm sure you'll love this one"

_Beep beep_

He hung up. It became customary that the two irritate each other in any way possible. Sougo has been working with him long enough that making hell of each other's lives became a tradition, a natural occurrence, or whatever you call it. He was on the other side of the line but intuition kicks in, somehow he knew he was smirking. He quickly opened the laptop; sure enough he had one new mail.

.

.

.

-TOP SECRET-

.

.

He read the mail, then looked up and blinked twice. Was his vision that bad? Did he just read wrong?

He read it again

Blah blah blah...…...kill the heir of the Yato Corp... Blah blah blah... Obtain the password for...blah blah blah...more unimportant things….. blah blah blah…. This part is probably important but chooses to ignore it…..blah blah…..

.

.

Job description: kill heir of Yato Corp.

.

Obtain Password

.

Job: infiltrate, acquire and assassinate

.

.

Hell no. He is a killer, not a stalker! He is not some information breaker. He doesn't do jobs that require contact with the target. How the hell was he supposed to accomplish this? _You're shittin me._

_._

_._

**POP UP!**

Mayora13 wants to chat with you

Click accept

**Mayora13**: how's it?

**Sadist13**: no...

**Mayora13**: a'ww c'mon., besides, i hear you don't have to get the password, watever. Its just a bonus. The pay is good as is.

**Sadist13**: as an extra extra bonus ill be taking your life then.

**Sadist13** left the chat room

**Mayora13**: ...

* * *

Location: yoshiwara;

Oct 20 ; 8:42

* * *

This sure is a big ass event, must be nice to be rich. He was given details but it was really vague, not to mention the job itself was abrupt and out of the blue. He had to hunt down some shady informant to at least learn a little bit more info. It appears the Yato Corp. does a lot of things ranging from resorts and hotels, airlines and travels to underground weapons dealing and even mafia/ triad/ yakuza connections.

Apparently they've killed a person or two or two thousands but who's counting really? They've probably stepped on a few foots and landed themselves in deep shit, it's no wonder someone wants the head dead. Hell, he probably gets more death threats than love letters which probably isn't a healthy habit. Not something you'd want on a daily basis.

Peeking through the scope like a lion stalking his prey, a salmon-because they say pink is for girls- headed man holds a champagne glass while slowly walking up to the stage. Looks like he's about to make his speech.

Breathing slowly, Sougo closed his eyes. Back to the past once more, remember that moment. That moment when he was prepared to die, rather, he didn't really care what happens. Even as a child he knew death was inescapable. But until you've finished your mission, you have no rights to die. That's what old man Matsudaira told him. He was a good man, taught him everything he knew. When he took this job on, he gained a purpose a reason to live. That is to kill―

"Put- the- sniper- down."

A voice came from behind him. _Fuck, your shittin me_. Who the hell― how did they― _shit_. He could feel the cold steel of the gun pressed at the back of his head. _I double checked it, the building was clear!_

"Turn around-slowly.."

He did as he was told, slowly facing the gun wielder. What he saw surprised him. The anonymous gun wielder was a girl clad in a red Chinese dress. The moon shone on her vermillion colored hair that ghosted on her porcelain like skin and her sapphire eyes twinkled in the ominous darkness of the night. Very few females choose such a dangerous profession but never thought he'd see one as- well beautiful as her.

"Guess i don't mind if a beauty ends my life", _what a way to die,_ " or rather, won't you be my slave,? I'll give you a nice house and feed you three times a day. I'll even give you a collar as a welcoming gift"

"Shut up! I'm taking you to the boss"

"Ohh, sorry but i don't swing that way-"

Using his incredible agility and strength he kicked the gun off her hands and it flew to the side hitting a nearby vent. He half expected her to run towards the gun and half to pull out a different gun straight from the side of a leg holster like in the movies. But instead his face was met with a stone hard fist. He fell to the ground with the unforeseen impact. She bent a bit widening her stance, like an expert marshal artist. Damn, who is this person?

* * *

**(A/N)**: So? tell me what you think kay? I've already written the next chapter but still need to proofread it... but I will post the next chapter! _sometime_... that is...

Note that I update reaaaaaaaally slow... sorrey...


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT: SO yeah,. I made a few changes, its not really much just indicators in a shift of time.. you can do without reading it...  
Thnx again for that review.. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gintama, but we all know that.

* * *

**Contract Killer**

* * *

Oct 19,20XX; Approximately 06:30am

.

.

"Yawn!" She stretched her arms after being cooped up in a van for 2 hours, 43 minutes and 29 seconds. It felt like forever!

"Kagura chan, the point is to not stand out remember?" A voice spoke at the mini communication device in her ear. It was shinpachi, aka the megane who works behind the computers. He does most of the things like navigation, information, and all those cyber thingy. _I just punch people_.

"With a beauty such as me, it's hard NOT to stand out!"

"That's why, please wear the hoodie and sunglasses located inside the bag to reduce your suspicious aura" suspicious aura what the heck? Okay so may be the red hair does stand out but that doesn't make her suspicious. "Oh and please try to avoid causing trouble, that's the last thing we want, attention."

"Ugh alright alright..." _I swear pachi is like a mother to me_, always nagging what to do and what to wear. He's also a best friend to her, still nagging what to do and what to wear. Currently they were here to meet up with an informant, who the hell does these kind of shady businesses in broad daylight? Whoever he is, he sure is confident in what he does.

Shinpachi gives the directions and little vermillion headed girl obediently, and by that it means she just plainly rolls her eyes whenever he says things like starboard and portside. _So i humor him once in a while_.

A quick side-glance to an alley and kagura sees a bunch of Mohawk headed thugs arguing loudly, one clenching the collar of a skinny glasses dude. "Walk away kagura" pachi tells her. "But pachi, he's a megane as well, don't you feel ashamed of yourself for neglecting your fellow men?"

"What the hell do you mean by _**that**_?! And besides it's not our problem. "He's met by her silence, only the choppy sound of the speaker ringing in their ears.

"Don't do it kagura..." He said a second too late as her fist came flying down on the guy's head. She turned to look at the victim of her fury, face planted on the ground butt up to the heavens. She then gave a -go run for your life- signal to the megane, who ran as fast as he could. The guy on the cement floor groaned as he rose up dirt littered on his face.

It wasn't until that time that she realized there were more of them than what she originally saw. "Uhh, pachi... I think I'm in trouble..."

"Turn left! There should be a flower shop" shinpachi has been guiding kagura to prevent her from aimlessly running. There are 10 Mohawks on her tail, seriously the Mohawk thing, is it a gang or a cult? Pachi is the eye in the sky; he sees where she's going and where she shouldn't go through the help of satellite imagery.

Kagura turned to the florist, if he could see the girls face she'd be staring at him with confusion, "Oi megane, theres nothing here!" Where the hell am i supposed to hide? Behind a freaking flower pot!?

"Where is she?!" _Pachi do your job right, i don't want to be a mashed unidentified object on the road side._ 10 where chasing her but 20 or more where trying to corner her, they're like rats that keep popping out of sewers unexpectedly.

"Head for the convenience store over to your side" she searched then dashed towards what supposedly is her safe haven. All was going well until some idiot bumped into her during her escape.

* * *

"So-sorry-"

"Watch where you're going!" Wow dude easy! Why so pissed off so early in the morning? Are you on your period or something?

"Geez, i said I'm sorry"

"Maybe if you weren't wearing such stupid looking sunglasses you'd actually see where you're going" what the hell? Did he just insult pachi's sense of fashion? Although you can't deny it pachi does lack in that area of the brain where you can identify what looks good and what does not, but kagura can't just let this guy say what he wants!

"Fashion advice? Says the guy wearing a plain T shirt and worn out jeans" Admittedly he does look good in it, but with the scowl on his face it's just a waste. She already apologized, and she didn't kill anyone―

"I think she went this way"

"Ohh? What's that? running away huh? Maybe i should call them in to join the party?" correction ―yet

"Mind your own business!" kagura said as she, with full force, targeted his shin. Super-ultra-mega-prefix-kagura-kick!

The poor guy falls to the ground, jerk. Now that's over, she has got to get outta here fast! So she headed for the exit .

She headed out, panting from all the running. "Hurry up kagura, your already late" cant he give a girl some slack? "Ahh geez., this better be worth it."

* * *

The girl entered a surprisingly high class building. Well, he must be pretty plugged in to be able to make a reservation here. She was met by a concierge that led her to an enormous room decorated by luxuriously elegant violet curtains and red carpeting. There was a huge purple couch with golden embroidery at the sides. In front of it was a glass mahogany coffee table where a variety of pastries was on display. Further to the front was a wide flat screen TV with The words 'stand by' flashing on it.

Being misplaced was an understatement,

She clearly didn't belong in the scenery! She inwardly cursed shipachi for making her dress in rags, the maids look better than her.

She was told to sit down and wait. After a few moments the screen started to move. A pixelated figure started to appear and speak with a robotic tone of voice. He sure went to a huge extent of concealing his identity.

"Hello Miss Representative of the Yato Corporation. We believe we have Intel that would greatly interest you." He spoke in a slow robotic and might she say, distorted kind of way.

"Just get on with it."

"We believe an assassin will be sent to eliminate the succeeding heir during his ceremony. He is very skilled and currently holds a perfect record. No one has ever escaped his scopes before." He continued while kagura ate the food presented to her. If she was going to stay here even for just a few seconds she was going to enjoy it like hell!

"He is also a very cautious man, increasing the original guards would raise his suspicions and prompt him to abort mission. We have calculated 5 probable locations he may go; the following information are located inside the envelope right in front of you."

"One question, other than the money i mean. What's in it for you?" She inquired. She didn't really like meddling with other peoples business, okay maybe she did a little bit. But this was odd. Her brother, the heir of the Yato Corp was the embodiment of complete dickery and scumbagery, no one would help him out of good will. Even she would let him go on a 50 foot drop to the ground, if only he wasn't paying her.

"You suspect too much, we've done business with the Yato for a long time after all. Were just, securing our stocks and partnership." To hell you are. Well whatever, she wasn't in a place to speak so she took the envelope and waltz out of the place.

"Have nice day"

* * *

Location: yoshiwara;

Oct 20 ; 8:53pm

* * *

In one swift motion she stretched her arm out, palm going for his chest. He blocked it, the powerful blow which threatened to break his ribs and put his heart to a stop. Is she good or is she good?

To be honest hand to hand combat was not his thing, but hey at least he didn't suck at it, else he would've been dead by now, or the least mashed vegetable. They continued to exchange blows none dealing severe damage to the other; like they were on par with each other, of equal strength.

"You're pretty good, for a _china doll_" the man said, exhaling harsh puffs of air.

"Not bad yourself, _sadist_." The woman remarked, exhaustion slowly creeping in.

"Mind if I know your name? I'd like to know what to put on your gravestone when i finally slit your throat."

"Kagura, not that it'll matter because I'm going to finish you off here"

They readied themselves for one last final blow. This will decide the victor, all or nothing. She narrowed her eyes and he clenched his jaw. They charged towards each other when―

― the metal door leading to the stairs flung open. A bunch of men wearing black tux scattered around them, all of which are armed with guns.

"Hahaha! Tough luck for you sadist, looks like this is the end of the line" she laughed heartily as she headed outside of the dangerous kill zone. She was about to pass when the men in tux pointed their guns on both parties heads.

"Tough luck for you china, looks like you're out of the job"

"Tsk, what the hell!?"

* * *

(A/N): Right! Tell me what you think and thank you for supporting this!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow... its been like ... FOREVER! Sorry, I know Ive already written this chapter but failed to post it... (dont kill me) Ive been pretty busy with school work, being a graduating student is hard you know?

Sorry if the story is a little confusing at times ... (sweatdrops) haha, I'll try to add indications if there is a switch is past to present next time... like italicization or something...

Thnx for reading upto now!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gintama

* * *

**Contract Killer**

* * *

"Steady men,..." One of the tux guy said, he was wearing black shades even though its night time. Maybe so that people will identify him as the main leader of their group, maybe he was cross-eyed, or maybe he wore it for style because he thought he looked cool?

Right now the two of them are boxed in a group of armed tux-cult. The same people who she taught came as her back up, but that's not the case now is it? Kamui really has to get better men, those with enough brains to identify who's on whose side. Laughing your face off gloating and then getting pointed a gun yourself. If she wasn't in this situation right now, she'd be screaming her head off in embarrassment.

The sky was covered in a blanket of night and the air had an assertive feel to it. The stars were taking a peek at the commotion brewing at the rooftop. A glint of light sparks fiercely heading towards the building.

" hey China" he whispers "you might want to duck"

"Huh?"

At that sudden moment, a crane with a huge steel ball went flying above their heads. Some of the men were hit but others remain stubborn as a cockroach. Sougo was first to recover and made a swift jump on the ball, kagura was soon to follow.

The crane moved at a descending manner passing one building after another, their clothes and hair moving wildly with the wind, until they reached the ground. They landed right in front of a phone booth, nothing odd really other than the fact that the pay-phone was ringing. They hesitated at first but then the flaxen haired boy answered it.

* * *

"Hello?" He greeted, uncertain whether to feel anxious or relieved.

"_Nice to hear you survived_". a voice from the other end of the line spoke.

"Damn you! Who are you?" Kagura screamed- anger obvious in her tone.

"_The man who saved your life, just reminding you_" the man said, even with the phone booth they could sense he was smirking.

"Oh, right thanks... Bastard! Do you take me for an idiot?" Outraged at the cocky person behind the line she slammed the phone destroying it in the process.

.

.

.

_Ring ring_

.

.

"..."

.

.

_Ring ring_

.

.

.

_Ring ring_

.

.

.

"Hey china, i think that's your phone" she picked it up from a holster on her right leg and answered "bastard!"

"_That wasn't very nice you know, hanging up like that_." She was about to slam it again when sougo grabbed her phone, afraid they would run out of phones eventually. There is no way he would let this freaky guy call his phone next and end up as one of china anger outlet devices.

"Listen, you won't get anywhere talking to a mountain gorilla like that so why not choose a civil man like me and explain the situation, why dont'cha?" He wasn't a social type but at least he can act like a civil person, when called for.

"Who you calling a gorilla?"

"_Very well Mr. okita sougo, since you two wasted a lot of time, i have no more spared for explanation, so care to do as i say if you want to avoid the 50 armed men aiming for your life._"

They looked at each other dead in the eyes and nodded― a temporary truce.

"_Straight out this alley west of your position there is a black sedan waiting. Head for the harbor and there you will wait for further instructions_." Then the line went dead.

While kagura was processing what on earth happened. Sougo has already managed to pull her outside the alley and into the car. He grabbed the key from the cars compartment and started the engines. He drove with speed and precision that it added to kagura's daze, what knocked her out of it was the deafening sound of gun fires dangerously close behind them.

* * *

Two, five .. No, ten men on motorbikes, and 5 cars, one on both side and three on the back. Light shone through the window on her soft white skin, the source being the helicopter that followed them from above. The glass from the back of the car broke after a successive round of fires from the enemy.

She lifted her skirt even higher, to sougo's surprise, and slipped out two hand guns from her side. _So she does have holsters on her legs_. Swiftly she slid to the back seat and with great accuracy took down two biker men at a time.

That was when a guy from the car peeked out their window and held out a small missile launcher then aimed it at them. The two cars at the side started closing in with all intent to trap them in the middle.

But sougo's reaction time was too fast; he slowed down the vehicle and shifted to the side avoiding a narrow collision with a fourth car from behind.

The two cars in front blown to smithereens instead, the launcher cursed as he reloaded the heavy artillery.

But kagura was not one to loose, with her gun she shot the front tires. Out of balance the car went screeching sideways and crashing to a nearby light post. With two cars left she decided to turn and see the situation in the front. Bad idea, what faced her was dead ocean end as they reached near the harbor.

"Sadist...!"

With all expertise, he made a quick drift to the left and sped up straight with the two remaining cars taking a swim.

"You said something china?" He looked at her with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Geez if i don't die by a gunshot I'll go down from a heart attack!" His smirk grew to a grin as he gestured for her to move to the front. The idea of this ravishing vixen acknowledging defeat to him sat well in his adrenaline intoxicated state.

* * *

The harbor was seemingly empty. It was dark, the floor was grimy and it reeked of dead fish. Of all the places why here? in this stereotypical bad guy hideout. It's like screaming to the world that there were two wanted fugitives in here, come arrest them!

They exited the car and went inside an old abandoned building. If his memory served him right this was scheduled for demolition in two weeks. Its pretty risky, there could be bombs here and authorities cold shake it off as some accident and reason that the building was going down anyway, and there just happens to be two idiots who decided to making lodgings in there. They looked around for anything, a phone, a communicator of some sort, even a walkie talkie would do at this point.

Kagura found a suspicious looking truck and decided to peek inside; sure enough the truck was equipped with tables, chairs, laptops, a few boxes and a working light.

"Cool!"

"Hey,hey! We are not on a field trip, focus"

She pouted at the male's sudden reprimanding, and curse him that he found that cute.

The laptop, which was turned on, blinked indicating that it has important message to relay to the two.

"_Good! You survived!"_ A voice echoed from the device

"Bastard! Explain!"

"China, speak in complete sentences. Hey bastard! Explain what the hell is going on?"

_"Right now you are being hunted down for the attempted assassination of the newly positioned president of the Yato Corporation" _

"Ok that's his case, what about me?" the redhead complained

_"Why,.. plotting and collaborating with the enemy, of course."_

"I AM NOT!" So she was going to die all because her baka nii thought she was plotting against him? _**Why**_ would she even do that!? Not like after he's dead she would even _**WANT**_ to take over. She can't even keep a pet goldfish alive for more than three days! Give her the family business and she's sure it'll sink lower than sadaharu 23. And he's buried 6 feet under!

_"Well, that's what they believe"_

"So why are _you_ helping us?" people don't just mysteriously give you phone calls and saves your behind from getting obliterated off the face of the planet, unless they want something in return.

_"Good question Mr. Okita. We need your help. In the home of the Yato, there is a vault, a vault that contains the previous presidents 'treasures'. Find it, and bring it to us. Once you have we'll make sure you escape safe and sound -"_

"Ahem..."

_"-and clear up the misunderstanding with the little missy"_

If he can do that then he's definitely from the inside. The president can't trust anyone, can he? People are plotting against him from all sides.

"What makes you think we'll trust you?" The person chuckled at his statement.

_"Because if you don't, you'd be dead."_

* * *

**(A/N)**_: :0 sorry, each chapter is getting shorter and shorter! Tnx for the reviews, I appreciate it._


End file.
